


Alpas

by Soratakashii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Undertones, Idk at this point, M/M, Simarkus, Simon's alive, This doesn't make any sens, hinted Simarkus, i'll probably write more, iDK tho, it was for hw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soratakashii/pseuds/Soratakashii
Summary: This was for my ELA hw that i got an 99 on :(





	Alpas

They were cornered; stuck between soldiers and the barricade of cars and random things they had found on street.

Markus tried to focus on anything other than the pure fear he felt.

Carl,God had he missed him. Markus had seen him approximately six hours, thirty nine minutes, and 23 seconds. He remembered the first time they had met,he was still stuck in his servile programming; A brand new android specifically made to take care of Carl.

“RK200, register your name.”  
It watched as the dark haired man moved out of the way revealing an old man sitting in a wheelchair. The man looked to be in thought before pushing himself closer. “Markus,’ the man finally declared.

Markus smiled softly, nodding his head. “My name is Markus.”

That was years ago, Markus almost wished he could go back to that time. It was impossible and the only thing that could save him now was RA9.

“I can’t believe this Leo! You need money again,” Carl paused taking a deep breath, “Fine. How much do you need?”

Carl shook his head, ending the call. “It’s like he expects to find a myriad of money in his mailbox every week.” 

Markus carefully placed down the dinner he had made on the table, “Why don’t you just cut him off,Carl.It would be better for everyone,” Markus suggested,placing a napkin on his lap. Carl shook his head, “He’s my son Markus, he’s the only family i have.” Markus nodded, stepping away from the table, standing their and waiting for his next order.

“This isn’t relevant to what we were speaking about but, there's this adage my father used to say an eye for an eye and the world goes blind,i used to think about it whenever anyone stole my artwork and i wanted revenge.”  
After that Markus has stood there until Carl had decide to go into his studio.

Markus let out a bitter laugh. He was devoid of anything back then; his eyes held no emotions and he had felt nothing but what was programmed within him. He could have changed that, he could have saved all the androids that were standing right behind him at the moment. He was going to die.

“Hold on just a little while longer, hold on just little while again, everything will be alright,” Markus sang, he had nothing to lose, he fought for his people and he had lost, but he still had fought for what he so proudly believed in.

“Fight on just a little longer,” another voice sang. Markus turned around to see North walking towards him stopping right next to him. They paused staring at each other, nodded before continuing. “Fight on just a little while longer.”

“Pray on just a little while longer.”  
They were all singing in unison now. “Hold on just a little while longer, everything will be alright, sing on just a little while longer, sing on just a little while longer, everything will be alright.”

There was a pause, the soldiers still there; staring.They backed away, retreating. 

Markus turned around, confusion across all their faces.Markus turned back around, the soldiers gone before he realised what had happen. A smile broke on his face, turning around to face his people. “We won,” he proclaimed, watching as plaudits broke out, tears springing from all of them.

They had won, they were free. Markus quickly climbed out of the barricade to see Connor and a bunch of cyberlife androids behind him. North followed him out, smirking at least over a thousand of cyberlife androids piled in. “Where were you laggards,” North joked, stopping at where Markus was. “Well we were trying to get here as soon as possible to save you,” Connor muttered, scratching his head. “Well i guess we kinda did that ourselves,huh.”

Markus rolled his eyes at the banter North was so obviously trying to Instigate. “North, go back inside, tell the rest of them to meet at the church,” Markus ordered.

“It would be too congested in there, Markus.”North shook her head, looking at Markus as if he was crazy for even suggesting the place. Markus nodded, trying to think of somewhere else to go.

“There was a platform a little while back,we could all fit,” Connor suggested.” North turned on her heel; climbing back inside barricade. “Markus,” Connor paused, “Your friend,Simon,I know where he is.”

“He’s alive,”Markus muttered, surprise flooding his senses. “Show me.”  
Markus watched as the synthetic skin disappeared revealing the white plastic underneath.Grabbing Connor’s arm and watching as it did the same. He was going to see everything from Connor’s perspective.

Anyalazing Biocomponents  
Needed for Reactivation  
#3983v  
Needed  
Functional Biocomponents  
#2104y  
#1604t  
#1009d

Markus shook his head,backing away from the memory before going a little forward.

“It’s dark,” Simon stated, his once blue eyes now black with blue moved. “Where...where am i?” Connor tilted his head before replying, “I reactivated you so you could help me.I must find Jericho.” Simon shook his head.

“I don’t recognize your voice, you’re not one of us. I’ll never tell you where Jericho...now leave me alone!”

Connor sighed,he only had a few minutes and even though the android was incapacitated he wouldn’t help anyone, not even if it got him back to Jericho. He needed something, someone.

Markus…

Connor quickly walked to the other evidence wall.The video of Markus’s voice, he just needed to sample his voice. Connor grabbed the tablet that had the recording of Markus’s speech.

“This message is a hope of a people,but it is also a warning.”

Connor sampled the voice putting the tablet back down, “This message is a hope of a people, but it is also a warning,” Connor repeated, his voice now not his own, but the deviant leader. Connor turned around; going back to the PL600. “Three minutes,let’s make it count,’He muttered.

“Who’s their,”Simon rasped his eyes blindly searching for something he could not see. “Who are you.”

“Everything’s alright, don’t worry,” Connor reassured. 

“Markus? Is that you, why did you leave me,”Simon rushed out, Connor almost felt bad, but thought about Amanda and how perturbed she would be to know that Connor felt pity on the deviant. Connor thought about what Markus would say to make the android calm down. “I had no choice, they’d have killed us all! You’ll be alright.I came to take you home,just...give me the location to Jericho, we’ve got to leave now.”

“Jericho, Y-yes.Yes...of course.”

Markus pulled away from Connor. “You tricked him,” he hissed

Connor backed away, nodding his head. “Yes, I was still stuck in my program. I still had to comply with there orders,Markus.” Markus sighed,watching as his synthetic came back to hide the plastic. “Take me to him,”Markus ordered, staring Connor down.

Connor nodded, “I can’t, if Lieutenant Reed caught me back there after i basically knocked him out...it wouldn’t be pretty,” Connor sighed, “But he’s in the evidence room,the password is well...password.”

Markus squinted, head tilting to the side, “The password...is password.”  
“My partner,Hank picked it,now hurry up before North comes back and start yelling at us.”

______

Markus had somehow ended up in the evidence room without having to sneak in. Connor’s partner, Hank had showed him the way to the room, bidding him a good luck before leaving. Markus opened the door to be shown a control panel with a handprint in it, Markus place his hand on top of it.He was stopped as the control panel asked for the password; putting in password, head shooting up as the door opened.

“Simon,”Markus exclaimed rushing in the evidence room to the PL600. “Markus.Where are you,”Simon rushed out, reaching out his hand and landing on Markus’s shoulder;groping his arm. “Hey,I’m here.”

“Please,take me back to Jericho.Don’t leave me.”

Markus bit his lip, “I’m sorry,Simon. Jericho’s gone,just rubble now.”

Simon went silent, “Show me,” he muttered. Markus nodded, grabbing Simon’s arm,before ripping his arm out of his hold. “No,show me.Take me to Jericho.”

Markus squinted, “Simon you can’t see-,” Markus started before getting cut off, “I know,take me to Jericho let me see through your eyes,please Markus.”

“Yeah, sure Simon.”

______

Markus gingerly guided Simon to where the boat would’ve stood in front of us. Letting go of his shoulder, to walk over to the platform and stomped one foot on it to test the durability, Once he was sure it was sturdy enough he grabbed Simon’s hand guiding him to the platform. Surprisingly some of the boat material was still floating in the water.

Markus could feel his synthetic skin fall back as Simon started to see everything from his point of view. It was silent for a few minutes, before Simon backed away, the discordant sound of the platform breaking it. “I’m sad to see it go...it was the only home i knew since i became free,”Simon muttered, bringing his arms up to hug himself. 

“So,what did i miss?Did Josh and North get into a wrangle after you guys left?”

Markus smilled, “We won,Simon.We won our freedom.” Simon froze, his head shooting up. “We won? We’re free!”

“Yeah,Si. We won our freedom,”Markus laughed, as Simon pulled him into a hug  
“We won.I knew as soon as you fell from that ceiling,you’d be make your mark in history,” Simon ranted, pulling away a smile still painted on his face.

“You got the all from me falling from a ceiling?”

“Maybe.”

________


End file.
